coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5825 (16th August 2004)
Plot Emily finds out that her council tax has been paid. She blames Audrey. Jamie spills the beans about Warren to Leanne. She enjoys telling Candice that her boyfriend is really out of work. Blanche finds out that Alf Roberts' memorial fountain has been dropped in favour of some public conveniences in memory of Alice Strudwick. Norris tells Emily it was he who paid her council tax. Emily's furious. Ciaran draws out the £50,000 in cash. He makes Tracy close her eyes then covers her in the money. They make love rolling about on the cash. Steve comforts Dev at the hospital while he waits for news of Sunita. Jamie lets slip to Ken that Tyrone and Kirk have got a video of Tracy. Ken's angry and demands they give him the tape. Ken and Deirdre confront Tracy about the tape. She says nothing but gives the tape back to Tyrone and Kirk as a "treat". Candice dumps Warren for lying to her. Dev's delighted when Sunita's operation is a complete success. Emily apologises to Audrey. She accepts but is upset to hear about the fountain. Gail and Audrey call a truce and mother and daughter are reunited. Tyrone and Kirk are disappointed to find the video is a cricket match. As Sunita regains consciousness, Dev's by her side telling her that she's okay. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Warren Baldwin - Danny Young *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn Guest cast *Dr Cunningham - Geoff Holman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Yard *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor, waiting area and side ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev nervously waits for news of Sunita's operation; Candice is furious about being lied to by Warren; and Ciaran and Tracy celebrate his windfall. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,300,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop: "I was making a protest... you took away my right to stand by my principles." Norris Cole: "I saved you from a prison cell." Emily Bishop: "Right now a prison cell would be infinitely more desirable than sharing a house with you. I tore a strip off Audrey because I thought she'd done it. Now I feel a complete fool and it's all your fault!" Category:2004 episodes